Allison Moore
'Allison Moore' Allison Moore is a tough, stubborn twenty-one year old werewolf. She's blonde with blue eyes, 5'6" and 130lbs. She was born in New Orleans and grew up there with her twin brother, Caleb. A few years after they lived in New Orleans hunters raided their family home and killed Allison's parents and Caleb was killed as well, he scarfied his life in order to save Allison's. When Allison turned the age of fifthteen, she hunted down the hunters who once killed her family and murdered them by ripping out their hearts. After killing the hunters, Allison seemed to go insane for blood thirst, she couldn't control her anger for five years.She left dead bodies of humans everywhere she went, her signature was ripping their hearts out and leaving a white rose with blood on the petals. Along the years of killing humans she had ran into Josh Hudson they had a one night stand which turned into a year and a half of dating. Allison soon got bored of their relationship and ended things between them, Josh seemed appear shock that he had gotten dumped by a female, but he soon got over it, he packed up and left. Allison did the same a couple of days later and moved back to New Oreans when she was eighteen years old. She had stopped killing when she moved back. Her revenge had finally taken a toll, and she seemed satified with herself but she had guilt of killing those humans, but she wouldn't let the guilt take her over. She had to remind herself everyday until the pain of the guilt went away, that she only killed the humans of those who were related of the hunters who killed her family, she couldn't risk them coming after her. A few years later she recently moved back to Mystic Falls, Virginia where her parents grew up and took back their family home. 'Chapter One' Allison Moore has been living in Mystic Falls for about three to four months now. She likes to be kept up to date so she won't have any surprises coming her way. Allison is on good terms with Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Elena. She's also very close friends with, Hayley Marshell who's another werewolf in Mystic Falls. Allison is at the Grill when hunters arrive and she easedrops on them with her werewolf abilities and hears them talking about hunting down vampires. There Allison leaves the bar and gets into her car and calls Damon and Caroline telling them about the hunters and they all meet up at Caroline's house trying to figure out a plan. There Allison describes the hunters and they all soon find out the cooler that Caroline had picked up was gone, the vampires blood supply was gone. Caroline figures out that Castiel, the man who she had given a ride into town at the grill must have taken it and he must be alligned with the hunters. Allison along with the others come up with a plan and head back into town and go to the grill. Caroline, Damon and Stefan head into the bar to see if they could get answers. Meanwhile Allison stayed back outside, she was their backup in case anything happened to the vampires. While the others were trying to get answers, Allison's werewolf hearing picked up and she heard two males talking, she hears the name Castiel and remembers that was the name of the man Caroline gave a ride into town. So she walked over to the men and introduced herself and soon after talking for a little bit Castiel notices Caroline in the far distance with the boys and he made a move to call someone, Allison panicked and took his phone and broke it. Damon had come up and dragged Allison off, and she got angry and took off. She headed home and changed into her running gear and went running, the female was trying to cool off her anger which she did by running the trails near her house. There she ran into a vampire named, Adam who was friend of Katherine's and he followed her home. Allison didn't know what to do with him, so she invited him inside her house. After that Allison had taken a shower, and got dressed and drank some whiskey that Adam had found in her kitchen. She became tipsy and then she made the first move by sitting in his lap and kissing him which resulted in the two having intercourse. Later the two are going to go out and Adam is going to buy Allison a drink at the grill and try to get to know her before taking her home to have his way. When the two arrive to the girll, Allison lets Adam go off but then she gets worried and goes off and sees the fight between him and another vampire. She rushes in and protects Adam who she has become fond of and tries to save him from the other vampire. Once Allison realizes who the other vampire is her anger takes over and she tries to snap Josh's neck in order to prevent him from ripping out Josh's heart. Personality Allison doesn't really remember her human life all that well. She was five years old when she activated the werewolf gene. Allison comes off stubborn as a bull, she can hold a grude if she feels like it. She has trusting issues due to her past. Allison is also very flirty, when it comes to males that she shows interest in, it's rare for her to show any kind of interest in any of the males and when she does she likes hooking up with them to see where it could lead to. She's very protective of the people she likes and doesn't want anything to hurt them. She would risk her own life to protect them. She also has a short temper and doesn't like repeating herself, once she gets to a certain level of anger her abilities become stronger and if she snaps from her anger she tends to use the werewolf bite in order to injure her victims and if that doesn't she'll just rip out their hearts. Strengths Super Strength - Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human, however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered wolves possess more strength than they appear, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form, during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the regular vampires. While in Wolf form, a Werewolf can overpower and kill any non-original Vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also, on occasion, take down an Original Vampire in small groups. Super Speed - Werewolves possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. In wolf form however, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires, or any chosen prey. Super Agility - Werewolves possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, others have not. In wolf form however, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires, or any chosen prey. Super Durability - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. Healing Factor - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Senses' - Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves such as Jules could sniff out vampires—something vampires themselves are incapable of—and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. *Werewolf Bite - A Werewolf's bite is extremely lethal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For Non-Original vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Anger '- When a Werewolf is furious or enraged, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to have an advantage over Non-Original vampire. *'Full Moon '- A Werewolf's powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon . *'Shapeshifting '- During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female wolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense when humans and vampires are lying. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Immunity to Silver' - Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates. * 'Weaknessess' Broken Neck - Breaking a werewolf's neck will result in instant death. Wolfbane - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Gilbert Device '- Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Magic '- Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction '- Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'Blood Loss' - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. As when Stefan threw a stake into one's jugular, the werewolf bled out and died before it could fully heal, and when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. Relationships 'Caleb Moore '- Twin brother who was killed by werewolf hunters. Emily Moore - Allison's mother, killed by werewolf hunters. Derek Moore - Allison's father, killed by werewolf hunters. Josh Hudson- An tall dark haired vampire that she hooked up and dated in the past. She used to tease him by calling him Joshua even though that wasn't his full name, she just thought it was funny. Adam Simons - A tall dark haired handsome vampire, Allison is very fond of Adam and protective. She enjoys being around him and doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. She invited him into her home for a friendly hookup and she developed feelings for him. Hayley Marshell - One of her close friends, she's a werewolf and is pregnant with Klaus's child. She's the only other werewolf in town that she knows of and she trusts Hayley with anything. Allison is willing to die for Hayley in order to protect her and the baby. Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolves